Soul Eater: Spin On!
by StealthNeko
Summary: Alex was a kid who like to spend his time digging up the earth. Lucy was a multi-form Weapon with a troubled past who showed him that there was a better life above the soil. This is the story of Alex Evans, Soul's cousin, who not only deals with his own life and problems, but joins in on the craziness of Soul's group. OcXOc and some SoMa
1. Chapter 1

"The world is vast Alexei, but limited. It is our job to dig deep and discover the world hidden beneath ours. Do you understand what I am asking of you my grandson?" The old man whispered, the life support machines beeping.

A young boy, no more than 10, stood next to it. He appeared almost as if he were happy about the situation. "Yup! Don't worry Grandpa, I won't let you down." He responded with a wide smile as the old man patted his head and the beeping began to get slower in rhythm.

"That's… a good boy." Were the old man's final words, one last message the old man gave to his pride and joy before going on ahead, 'digging a better path' as he would have put it.

* * *

_6 Years Later_

"Alright, almost there!"

The young man said to no one in particular as his bike sped through the desert, closing in on his destination: Death City. He finally arrived at the one place he wanted to be, above ground anyway. As he drove through the streets of the city he watched the students on the way to school. He parked his bike off to the side of the steps that led to his new school: The Death Weapon Meister Academy. While some people wore uniform, Alexei chose to stand out wearing jeans and a leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath, but it was his headgear that was the most interesting: A pair of goggles that looked like they belonged at an excavation site rather than a school. Some people looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe it was the wild spiky red hair or the fact that he had pointed teeth. Or maybe it was the fact that when he smiled, like he was doing now, he looked like somewhat of a demon. Alexei was never bothered by people staring at him, but trying to fit in at his new school would mandate the smile immediately dropping from his face to a slight grin. Walking up the stairs like he owned the place, he reached the top after a while and signed in at a desk that was near the courtyard-like entrance to the school.

"Hello and welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. My name is Marie and I'm a teacher here." The blonde behind the desk responded cheerily. "Are you a Weapon or Meister, and what would you like to sign your name as?"

Alexei spaced out as he stared at the woman's eye patch, wondering exactly how she got it, but snapped out of it when she started to look uncomfortable. "I'm a Meister… And what do you mean by 'what would you like to sign your name as?'" His excited eyes betrayed his confused tone.

Marie actually giggled at his dual emotions, kind of like his eyes: One shone with a special sapphire-esque color while the other was a deep crimson. "Well, we don't really do background checks on the people here, so you could easily use any name you want. For example, we have a kid name Black*Star here."

Alexei wanted a cool name like that, but couldn't really think of one. Although, because of whom he lived with he never really got to use his real family man. Not to mention that he had to change his name to its Russian counterpart when he moved to Moscow. "I guess I'll go by Alex then… Alex Evans."

Marie nodded and signed him down, then gave him a tag that said 'Meister' and smiled at him. Almost reminded him of his mother, the way she would smile and just brighten up people's day. "Well go on ahead into the courtyard, and see if you can find a Weapon partner there. Or you could go solo, but it won't be recommended you do so unless you have prior combat experience."

Alexei- No Alex (he still wasn't used to the fact he just changed his name and no one cared), nodded to the teacher. "Thanks Miss Marie." He walked inside and saw the true scope of people that were there. Some were just as weird as he was (were those night vision goggles?), while some were normal as normal could be in a world where the sun and moon smiled down at you. Sitting down near the edge and using his Soul Perception, he could only tell what these people were due to the range of his perception and the fact he wasn't focusing on a specific group at the moment. All in all, Alex's graduating class totaled about 150 students. There were stragglers like him surrounding the edges, but it looks like most people were in the crowd of about half the population that had so far made it to the school; even now, more students were floating in. Deciding to begin searching for his Weapon partner, he narrowed his Soul Perception down to just Weapon souls.

There was a certain shine on some souls that indicated they already had partners, so he excluded them from his search. Most souls were blues and purples, meaning they were relatively normal. But one on the edge of the crowd on the opposite side of the courtyard was a bright red, but not in a state of decay like the person was a Kishin egg. Only focusing on her soul, he noticed that she seemed to be the bold type of soul that seemed as if it were waiting for something, something that never came but the hope that it would was still there. Maybe it was a partner. In other words, Alex was interested in this girl's soul almost immediately. Skirting around the giant crowd that was expanding around the middle to get closer to her but not to the point where he was breathing down her neck he leaned on the railing and looked at her, his sapphire orb shining.

"Hello there." Something simple to start off the conversation with, he supposed. Not a good idea to go over the top so fast.

"Hey yourself." She replied curtly, but looking at him she decided she had nothing to do but to kill time with this odd guy.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't much of a talker then, are you?" Alex replied with a hint of hurt leaking out of his tone. He always knew how to use his voice to get just the right reaction.

"Depends. You seem interesting enough to talk to, if you weren't so… Odd." She giggled at his shocked expression when she mentioned how odd he truly looked.

"How odd are we talking here? Like those weird hipster kids on the internet, or like those old guys that like ponies?" Alex smiled as he got her to laugh at that one. Alex was a huge blogger, mainly for music, but he looked at internet trends too.

"Maybe both of those combined?" The boy's smiled deflated the moment she said that. "I'm just kidding, geez lighten up." She smiled, punching him lightly on the arm, laughing when he pretended it was the most powerful punch in the world as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm Alex. Alex Evans. Meister." Alex was hopeful that she would shake his hand back and maybe they could become partners.

"Lucy. Lucy Whitmore. Weapon." She copied his introduction and shook his hand.

Little did they know that moment would begin a huge adventure for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, thanks for reading. And to that one person that followed the story, you're a good person and you deserve cookies if I had any to give.**

**ANYWAY, If you want me to add any pairings, just review and whatever pairings with the most votes WILL get added in.**

**ON TO THE STORY BUT FIRST**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't be writing this for you guys.**

* * *

Alex and Lucy had just started talking after deciding to be partners when a loud bell rung out and a voice appeared over an intercom. "Hello, hello! And welcome to the DWMA, future heroes and Death Scythes! If you've already found a partner, here's your first assignment: As you know, compatibility is a very important aspect to the Weapon-Meister relationship. So, for the week until you come into class, bond with your partner. However you do it, just make sure you people are compatible BEFORE coming to class! That's all, and remember: Have fun with it!"

When the intercom message ended, and two by two the people began to file out, Alex looked at Lucy. She was also looking at him. Neither of them knew exactly how to start the conversation from there, which eventually made it an awkward staring contest.

Lucy noticed that Alex looked like he was extremely ADD. He was often doing something with his hands, whether it be fumbling around with his goggles, checking for something on him, or digging into his pockets, he was doing anything to distract himself. The look in his eyes indicated that he was trying to focus on anything but her, as if here in deep thought. He tried to speak twice, but it looked like he lost his train of thought as he shut his mouth and continued looking around nervously.

Alex, when he could actually look at her without being awkward, noticed things about her too. Her eyes were clearly showing interest, and her facial expression was of someone who was waiting very patiently. She wore an odder outfit than Alex though: A dark blue summer type of dress with black leggings. Normally this WAS normal, but it was what she was wearing over the dress that was the weird part: A red cloak that billowed out into the wind. Alex had to admit it was pretty cool, but he wanted to know what it was for. But what if was of a sad memory, and made her less likely to resonate with him? How should he bring it up? It was killing him not to know what it was for, but he didn't want to offend her!

"So what's with the cloak?" He finally blurted out, while she looked at him in shock because of his sudden outburst. The shock then turned into a somewhat sad, but hopeful expression.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you. Okay?" When Lucy saw the nodding of his head, she continued. "My dad was a Meister at this school once. But then he wanted to find out what a human soul tasted like. You know where that leads. He became a pirate, using the name Undying. This cloak was the only part of him that didn't turn into nothingness when a Death Scythe ended his insanity." She looked up at Alex, who clearly regretted asking the question. "But that's only part of the reason." His slight head tilt made her laugh at his childishness. "Don't you think someone would look so cool wearing this thing? It doesn't match with anything I have, but maybe on you…" She thought about it for a moment and could only end up picturing one of her favorite heroes. Her squeal and the steam coming out of her nose kind of made Alex think of backing up, but he decided to continue this conversation as they left.

"Well I don't know… I mean I'd probably lose the thing before long, and it seems like it's important to you, and I wouldn't want to just misplace it." Alex scratched the back of his head as they walked through the winding streets of Death City, eventually wandering into what appeared to be a shopping district. "But I forgot to ask you the most important question: What kind of Weapon are you, anyway?"

She blushed at this question, which Alex was confused about. Was she embarrassed about her Weapon form, or did she not know how to transform yet? Or even worse, what if he had to end up fighting with a useless Weapon like a leaf blower or something? Did leaf blowers even COUNT as Weapons? And out of the things he could've thought up, why a LEAF BLOWER in the first place?

She looked around to make sure no one was looking before she hissed, "I'm… a multi-form." Alex looked at her like someone built up a super promotion for a concert, only to have the greatest performer of the year walk out on stage, say one word and leave. Noticing his look, she explained, "I'm actually a set of 1920's Mafia weapons. You know, like baseball bats, knives, Tommy guns. Those kinds of things."

Alex, wanting to make a joke at her expense so he could hide his utter awe at the extreme amount of luck he's been having lately, chuckled after saying, "Now turn into a saxophone and that would be just awesome." She punched him in the arm for that one but she laughed a little too. They continued walking, browsing through different stores. It was then that Alex discovered Death's Records and Music Store. Alex kept one trait from his father's side of the family, and that was his love for music: And it showed. He went through the warehouse-sized music store and shuffled through most of it, sticking to jazz and swing music the most.

Entering a certain rack of the Jazz section, he froze. On the opposite end of the aisle, there stood a boy about his age, talking to girl who seemed to not really be interested in what the boy was going on about. His white hair stuck out like a sore thumb, his crimson eyes gauging the worth of the album he held in his hands. A headband held his hair back, with a large sticker that said 'Eat' on it. The girl was slightly taller, but that was because the young man was slouching, and she looked like your average girl. But it was the guy Alex was shocked to see, for he thought he would never see him again. The guy turned and saw Alex and almost dropped the record he was holding in his hand.

They just stood there, staring at each other with a million questions and emotions passing over their faces.

"Soul?" Alex asked, still utterly surprised.

"That can't be… Alex?" Soul muttered, still in shock.

After all, these cousins that were the best friends haven't seen each other since they were eleven.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one is kind of short, mainly because I just realized I haven't written for two other stories since September ^_^;;**

**Anyway, enjoy this short thing and I'll be back with a big chappie within the next two days!**

* * *

Lucy and Maka looked between the two boys, curious as to what was going as they walked forward. Soul walked forward with his hands in his pockets, still trying to look cool while Alex was looking Soul up and down. When they were within general conversation distance of each other, they both grinned, their pointy teeth showing. It looked as if they were generally happy to see each other.

And then the punches started flying.

"You've got a lot of nerve acting all cool even though I taught you what cool is, Mr. Best Friend Who Never Wrote or Called!" Alex exclaimed as his fist collided with Soul's face.

"Well maybe if you didn't live in freaking Moscow where there's little to no phone service, we could call you!" Soul replied while his fist simultaneously collided with Alex's face. "And I was the one who taught YOU how to be cool, liar!"

The fist fight went on for a few seconds more, Maka staring at her idiot like she wanted to kill him. Lucy only watched amused by the situation, and remarking that her idiot needed to learn better insults. In fact, she would probably take him under her wing later and teach him the ropes. The two ladies looked at each other, and decided to end this.

"Maka… Chop!" Soul's Meister proclaimed, slamming him with _Collective Works of Shakespeare._

Lucy just sighed as her arm became the part of the baseball bat that was used to hit the ball, slamming it into Alex's skull. The two boys had blood fountains coming out of their heads before long.

Lucy and Maka looked at each other… and then laughed. Maka slumped Soul over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes while Lucy attempted to drag Alex out of the store before he ruined the carpet.

"I'm Maka by the way. It's nice to meet you", she smiled while contemplating helping the other girl with her idiot.

"I'm Lucy. Likewise", she barely got out as she was trying to lift Alex. He didn't look like it, but he was pretty darn heavy. "How do you manage to lift him so easily?" She breathed out while rubbing her shoulders.

"Two years around this idiot will give you some pretty good upper body strength." Maka giggled as Soul stirred in his sleep.

Alex twitched for awhile before getting up, extreme groggily. "Had the weirdest dream that I was hit by an 18-Wheeler or something." He stumbled for a half second before Lucy caught him and supported him.

"Well maybe if you weren't being stupid you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?" Lucy scolded while he smiled at her like a crazy person.

"We should take them to the nurses' office over at the DWMA. I'll lead the way." Maka said, as if she had to do this quite often for Soul, who was still asleep, muttering something about yummy souls and making a song out of it.

"I still want to know why guys are just so stupid sometimes." Lucy sighed as she and her idiot followed the more experienced Meister through the corridors of their new school. Eventually, they wound their way to a small but very professional looking nurses' office.

"Soul being stupid again?" A monotone voice spoke from a rolling chair in a corner.

Lucy almost dropped Alex when she saw the man. His clothes looked like they were horribly sewn together, and his body actually looked like a patchwork doll. But the oddest feature about this man was the screw that actually WENT THROUGH HIS HEAD! Lucy began to back up just in case.

"You must be new students, judging by your reaction." The man chuckled as he stood up to his impressive height. "I am Dr. Franken Stein. It's a pleasure to dissect- I mean, meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys here's part 4. I felt that I went a tad OOC with Soul at the end, but I think Soul can be a sap sometimes. Next chapter will be all about Alex and Lucy working together and stuff, so stay tuned!**

* * *

Alex stared at the man with keen interest. Stein had just finished telling one of his many stories of the time he used to wield Spirit, a literal Death Scythe. Alex's smile kind of deflated when Stein stopped telling his story as the school's doctor began wrapping his head.

"Is that it?" Alex said sadly, hoping to hear another interesting story of Stein's amazing adventures.

"Well, I could always tell you more… If you're willing to let me dissect you, seeing as I don't have enough test subjects." Stein grinned creepily while he slowly pulled a scalpel out of his pocket.

"Um… No thank you, that isn't necessary in the slightest, really. It was a wonderful story." Alex whimpered as he backed up, falling off the bed he was currently sitting on, earning a laugh from Lucy. Naturally, this caused him to bang his head against the linoleum floor. That falling, in turn, caused Alex to develop a huge welt on the back of his head, but this one could go without treatment.

As Lucy helped him up, she laughed a little at the way he looked out of it. "Come on, you freaking klutz. We should probably get out of here before your best friend wakes up." Now that Alex was conscious and she didn't have to lift dead weight, it wasn't as hard to carry him. "Besides, we need to find a place to sleep tonight or we're both going to be sleeping in here."

"Well, if anything comes up, you could always come and stay with us." Soul entered the conversation groggily as he yawned his way back to consciousness. "We've got a spare room, but there's only one problem…"

"There's only one bed." Maka finished as Alex tried to stand up on his own. The moment he heard that an idea popped into his mind that caused his face to become a tomato and to almost crumple to the floor. Lucy must have gotten the same idea because her actions mimicked that of her Meisters.

"Um… No thanks… I mean…" The two mumbled in unison things that the other Weapon-Meister pair couldn't catch, while Stein wheeled himself out of the room with a slight smirk on his face. "See you later!" The called in unison as they dashed out of the room.

"Well aren't they… Interesting." Maka thought, as she could not find a word to describe the two, while Soul dragged his feet over to the side of the bed and stood up, cracking his neck a few times.

"The thing with Alex is that he's cool, but once a woman shows up, he loses his cool. So, contrary to what he might think, I am still cooler than him." Soul shuffled over to where Maka was, holding a hand out for her.

"Hmph, says the guy who can't hold his blood in when something bigger than a B-cup gets too close to him. You perv." She grabbed his hand with a questioning look. Normally Soul would only grab her hand when he was about to transform, and the fact that he grabbed at it now was confusing to her.

"Just in case I'm too cool and I fall over. Head's still a bit wobbly." Soul remarked, not even bothering to use a witty retort here about her lack of cup size, and instead, walked forward and dragged her along with him.

After all, if Alex could be himself around a complete stranger, Soul could be honest around his partner. Even if he told a little lie to take the first step toward that goal.

_So not cool,_ Soul thought as Maka caught up to him and they began their usual conversations and bickering. But this time, Soul had a slight smirk on his face not because he felt he was winning the argument. The smallest of smiles appeared because she seemed that much happier, swinging their arms with held together by the lacing of their fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Whir whir whir._ The noise that Alex heard throughout most of his life began to play over and over as he turned the drill again and again, digging into the wall of rock in front of him, searching for little gemstones. He was surprised to find that underneath Death City there was a huge expansion of caves and tunnels, but only a few people in the area actually knew about mining. So he ended up working for a man that called himself Gramps and nothing else. Lucy got a job selling the actual jewelry sold at 'Death's Jewels.' Gramps himself did the forging, while Alex dug up the gemstones.

This was day two, leaving only three days until the actual classes started. Alex used this time to think: About his own grandfather, about the other half of the family that deserted him, and Lucy. He would notice that at random times during the day, she would just stare out into space, with an overwhelming sadness that would honestly hurt Alex to watch. So to distract her, and himself from watching her, he decided that they should get jobs to help with the bills. She seemed so much happier the last two days, especially since she found a way to distract herself. Not to mention her smiles were beautiful…

_CLACHINK!_ Alex sighed as the drill stopped, pulling him from his little reverie. Wait… The drill STOPPED?! Digging around the area in which it stopped, he just about exploded from happiness. There, amidst all the rubble and useless rock, there was a ruby the size of his fist! But it seemed jammed from the other side… He'd need a jackhammer to get it out… Or a special, enchanted cleaver used like a chisel.

"Hey Whitmore!" Alex called up this partner from his mineshaft. He had discovered that with his mix of British and Russian accents, her last name sounded pleasurable to everyone's ears, while her first sounded like a garbled mess to her, judging by the way she wouldn't even look at him when he said it.

Lucy popped her head into the little shaft, barely big enough to fit a large man inside. "Did you find another one?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of being wielded again. It was a beautiful thing, how she could feel their souls meshing together, and she enjoyed the feeling immensely. Although she hated being wielded for such a tedious purpose, this was the only thing they could do at the moment because the board was closed to them until they gained ID cards.

"Yup and the freaking thing is huge!" Alex was shaking with excitement. This was another thing about Alex that she liked; even though he was serious most of the time, contrary to her bubbly personality, he had these childlike moments when he was underground.

"Alright I'm coming down! You better catch me this time, or you're on your own for dinner!" Lucy called back as she transformed into a two foot long meat cleaver.

Not even bothering to look up, he caught her, spun the blade over his hand once, and then began to chisel the gemstone out. "So, do we have a lot of people up there?" Alex asked, trying to keep up a conversation. Even if he exuded social normalcy above ground, the moment he went subterranean, he became his true slightly awkward self. "I mean, Gramps would usually stop by to check on me, right?"

"Well you know Gramps", Lucy sighed as Alex wedged her in between a rock and the back side of the gem. "He likes to take things slow. Doesn't exactly help that there's at least five people up there waiting on him. But, I think it's worth the wait." Alex hadn't really seen Gramps at work, seeing as he was just the digger. But he was okay with that; even if it left a few things unanswered.

As the gemstone rolled slightly forward, Alex picked it up and put it to his left. He had waited until Lucy transformed and started climbing up before handing it to her. Being stuck in this small shaft was extremely uncomfortable, and they had both learned this from experience on the first day of work. Being forced to be a few inches from his partner, unable to move his head so that he was forced to be forehead bumping with her until she got over her initial shock and she transformed, and it left thoughts he didn't want to think about in his head. Little did he know it bothered Lucy and she would often wake up to 'what if?' situations that made her very unsociable in the morning.

"Thinking about it now, we don't have much time until school starts." Alex mused but made sure, Lucy could hear him. "Do you think the old man is going to be fine without us once it starts up?" Gramps had reminded him greatly of his own grandfather, so Alex worried a bit more than your average person about to old craftsman.

"He's handled it before right? Just don't worry you goober, things'll be fine." Lucy rolled her eyes at how concerned he got about people. It was cute… Did she just think that? Nope, no she didn't. Keep climbing and control your blush. These were the thoughts that had filled her head recently. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself living with a sharp-toothed attractive guy her age. She had to wonder if that girl, Maka, felt the same way about living with her partner. The next time they crossed paths she'd be sure to ask her that.

"Shift's over, kiddies! Good job!" A rather gruff voice called from up the shaft. As he wiped the sweat off his brow, Alex wondered if every day would be as exciting as this, or maybe even more exciting than this. A smirk appeared on his face as he climbed up the ladder, thinking about it and what he was going to have for dinner tonight. 'Yup, life's looking pretty cool for me right now.' Was his only thought as he headed to the locker room to change.


End file.
